


Noblesse Hanahaki

by kokina_kizoku



Series: Lunark x Frankenstein [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Frankenstein is a mess, Hanahaki Disease, Kissing, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, There's sex in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokina_kizoku/pseuds/kokina_kizoku
Summary: ''The flower had crashed to the ground, a petal detaching itself and falling at the feet of Lunark who had lowered her head and had picked it up in silence. She had not pitied herself and had waited, standing upright and proud in front of the living room. But even when Raizel had assured his servant that he was fine, Frankenstein had remained with him with a troubled look. Completely ignoring the woman left alone with her broken flower.''





	1. The Color of a Flower

“Hanahaki is a disease that suffers a person living a unrequited love. Flowers grow in the victim’s chest and eventually suffocate him if his love is not returned to him.”

The night is peaceful, just like the one that gave birth to the first flower. Lunark is lying on her bed, her eyes wide open and facing the window with large white curtains. Thousands of stars dot the skies of Seoul. The lights of the city hide them from the eyes of humans, but with her wolf’s eyes night vision, she distinguishes the color and shimmer of each galaxy. Her favorite was the one that had been called ‘NGC 1055’ by the scientists, but what Lunark nicknamed 'Blue Diamond’ in her head. These nights she wanted to dream awake rather than sleep, she immersed her eyes in the cerulean immensities of the galaxy that reminded her of Frankenstein’s eyes. She imagines him in his own room, looking at the stars at the same time as her.

At this thought, she smiled with a bit of melancholy and put a hand against her heart. The spark of heat spread through her chest, weaving threads around her ribcage. The first flower had been the most magnificent. It had appeared the night Frankenstein touched her hand by accident when he was serving her tea.

At that moment, alone in her bed as at that moment, she had felt with amazement a feeling of embrace and warmth in her heart, and the sensation had grown, like an ivy clinging to a wall. A plant had grown in her, blooming a flower with blue petals to her lips.

The flower had fallen into the trembling hands of Lunark, who, wide-eyed, had silently contemplated the wonder that her body had created. The flower had seemed to shine like a thousand galaxy as she twirled it between her fingers. Lunark was certainly surprised at what was happening to her, but not scared. She had seen so many surreal things in her life to be very shocked.

In her childhood, she had been told a story about flowers growing in people’s bodies. The founders of the werewolf clan had apparently met because of that… She vaguely remembered that the legend had a very sad end, but she could not remember how it was. She had therefore deduced that the flower was the expression of her love for Frankenstein and that had amazed her.

Despite the late hour, she had gone down to the living room. Frankenstein was still busy, looking at his diary with an exhausted look, a hand on his forehead and his hair ruffled. He had looked up at her as he heard her coming, smiling softly.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked, putting his diary down.

Lunark nodded. The sensation was still vibrating in her throat and keeping the silence had seemed wiser. So, she had just stretched the flower, slightly blushing. The man’s eyes had widened with admiration.

“It’s for me?”

“Yes,” she murmured. 

A petal had fallen from her lips, but Frankenstein had not noticed anything, dazzled by the splendor of what she presented to him. He had taken it delicately, like a fragile object, and examined it from every angle, then asked with curiosity:

“But where did you get it? It’s winter…”

“It’s a secret,” she replied with a smirk. He had looked at her sideways, eager to know, but seemed discouraged by her mysterious air, and thought aloud:

“This flower is called a blue althea. It’s a very rare variety… I’ve never seen it in Seoul.”

Lunark had found the name pretty. Frankenstein always knew everything… Seeing the flower as close to him, the similarity between his eyes and the end of the petals was even more striking. And the heart of the flower was a violet color reminiscent of the Dark Spear.

“I thank you. I will take great care of it.” He said, looking at her with such genuineness.

The depth in his eyes had captivated her even more than the stars and she wanted this moment to continue forever. Stay in front of him and his azure gaze, his face with features all at once, soft and wild, his voice grave and calm as the night.

But someone else had come in, a pale-skinned noble, with infinitely pensive and distant eyes. Blood flowed from his mouth and dark circles spread under his glowing crimson eyes. Frankenstein had jumped up, looking deeply worried, and had rushed towards him.

“Master! Are you okay?” Frankenstein’s voice was laced in worry as his master coughed up more blood. 

The flower had crashed to the ground, a petal detaching itself and falling at the feet of Lunark who had lowered her head and had picked it up in silence. She had not pitied herself and had waited, standing upright and proud in front of the living room. But even when Raizel had assured his servant that he was fine, Frankenstein had remained with him with a troubled look. Completely ignoring the woman left alone with her broken flower.

The knockout had come when Raizel had turned his head towards her, looking questionable, and Frankenstein had not even noticed it, too busy talking to him with an anxious voice of treatment and rest. Lunark had turned away from the living room, the tingling in her chest being felt again. She had climbed the stairs with a quick step and had barely closed the door of her room that another flower had fallen from her mouth. That one was black like a starless night. That one, Lunark had not shown it to anyone. She had locked it in her closet like a nightmare she wanted to forget.

Lunark gets up, the memory printed in her leaving her no respite. She closes the curtains of her room. Outside, “Blue Diamond” glitters, but the eyes of the man she loves do not shine for her.


	2. Chest Pains

Lunark wakes up with a start, a terrible pain oppresses her in the chest. She forces herself to control her panic; after all, she is used to being hurt and regenerating immediately. However, this time, something is different.

She looks around her surroundings. The sun enters the room through the window and bathes the splendid flowers of light. The memories return to her mind, fuzzy and slightly erased. She remembers waking a few times, half asleep, her aching throat and seeing flowers scattered all around her. She had risen from her bed like a sleepwalker and placed them in vases filled with water, not wanting to see them die too quickly.

Luna smiled softly despite the pain in her body. There is a taste of blood in her mouth, mixed with a floral and sweet flavor. Seeing these flowers decorate her room, she feels so good. Although she could not be loved by Frankenstein, she had created something beautiful. Admiring these bright petals of roses, orchids and gladiolas have revived the feeling in her heart.

Did all the she-wolves have flowers growing in them when they were in love? She had never really been close to a woman in her clan and could not be sure. But one thing was obvious: she would never want to destroy those flowers. They were her landmark, her secret.

Frankenstein had invited her to his home after Crombel’s defeat as a token of gratitude for helping his children and wanting her to learn what a 'normal life’ was. At this moment, Lunark had not dared to tell him that being with him would make her happier than anything else.

She knew that Frankenstein was very worried about his master. He had used a lot of life force to destroy the satellites. But it had been three months since everything was over and Lord Muzaka had worked with the Lord of the Nobles to make his condition relatively stable. She expected Frankenstein to relax, willing to talk with her, to walk with her to Seoul to familiarize her with the world of humans.

But Frankenstein had been at school all day, and his smile was becoming more and more fake as dark circles deepened under his eyes. He spent his nights in his laboratory or in the living room, his eyes tormented. And with the fear of losing his master was added with a guilt that Lunark did not understand. Even the other members of the house had begun to worry about the behavior of their boss.

She gets up from her bed, blood running from her lips. She coughs and folds on the floor. The mirror on the wall show her the image of a woman broken by love. Blue petals tinged with red falls from her mouth and she feels comforted. Other flowers will bloom from her feelings and she can put them everywhere in the room… Create a beautiful kingdom…

She closes her eyes as dizziness hurts her head. And she collapses in the middle of the petals, exhausted by her chaotic night.

Frankenstein was disturbed. This happened to him frequently these days, and he has tried not to show the full extent of his upheaval. He always had to stay strong in front of his master so he would not worry about him, but he felt terrible inside.

He could not help but be devoured by fear. The Dark Spear screamed in his mind that happiness will not last, that everyone has always abandoned him in the end. And that all that has happened is his fault, that if he had not done research on medical experimentation, Crombel could not have done so much harm to humanity, the Nobles and the Werewolves.

He even had trouble looking Lunark in the eye. He hadn’t expected that she would accept to come to his house. So many people in her clan had died because of the power he had created and the Union had stolen.

So Frankenstein was moving away from her. He appreciated her company and greatly admired how loyal she was to her people, but he could not afford to do more than look at her from afar, tenderly when she did not notice it. He focused on his master and the school to forget everything, to immerse himself in the routine. When she had come to offer him a flower, he had been relieved that his master was coming before he began to say unseemly things to her.

Frankenstein shakes his head with grief, climbing the stairs to the second floor. He had not dared to watch her leave, being terrified to see the disappointment and scorn in her eyes. How could so much fear have gathered in his heart in such a short time? Usually, he is not afraid of anything. But when love had begun to make its way into him, he had suddenly lost all his means and preferred to shut himself up in silence.

But he does not want to hurt Lunark anymore, and that’s why he decided to face her today. He wants to make it clear that she does not have to stay in this house any longer, and worry about the feelings of someone like him.

He knocks at the door of her room softly. He does not get an answer and says in a loud voice:

“Lunark, it’s me. I would like to talk to you.”

Silence. Frankenstein, beginning to be slightly worried, opens the door and lets out an exclamation of surprise and wonder. Beautiful flowers decorate the room, open in the winter sun of the window. A sweet perfume floats in the air, mixed with another, more distressing, which reminds him of something very unpleasant. 

The smell of blood.

“Lunark?”

He goes around the room, intrigued. Where did she find all these flowers? Some come from very rare varieties, such as koki'o-hawai, lotus berthelotii and socola. Frankenstein notices on the ground a trail of petals covered with blood and goes to the other side of the bed, alarmed.

Lunark lies on the floor, her hair soaked in blood and covering her face. He rushes to her, his scientific mind dueling to the panic he feels. He delicately removes the locks from in front of the chiseled face of the woman. Her eyes are closed, her complexion pale and blood flows from her half-opened lips. Rose petals fill her mouth.

'Hanahaki disease. Why did not I think about it sooner?’ Frankenstein thinks, quickly taking Lunark in his arms, taking her out of the room. Her head is resting against his shoulder and he hears her coughing. Tears run down her cheeks and the man’s heart breaks.

“Shhh, it’ll be okay.” He whispers, in hopes of calming her and himself.

And he hopes not to tell a lie as he takes her to his laboratory, petals falling to the ground.


	3. Desires

Lunark has been awake for a long time already. The ideas are mixed in her head, she is confused, the only visible thing in her field of vision is the white neon of a laboratory. It seems to her that the bed is pitching and she feels nothing. No heat, no cold. As if her body had been disconnected from the physical world.

Suddenly, a spasm shakes her. Even if she does not feel the pain, her chest contracts and she has tears in her eyes. Flower petals fall from her lips. Rose petals, more precisely. She has thorns in her mouth.

She panics. She tries to remove some but there are too many. She wants to scream for help, but nothing works. Her head is spinning. A blue rose petal glides in the air and she remembers something… something very important… but this memory is vague, erased by the suffering…

“Fran… ken… stein…” she murmurs in despair. Why does she have that name in her head? She does not remember anymore. But she repeats the name again. And again. Despite the thorns sinking into her tongue and the petals that suffocate her.

“Franken… stein…” she calls again.

“FRANKENSTEIN!” She manages to scream out, despite being suffocated by petals.

Two arms catch her with force and she hiccups in a brutal breath. She opens her eyes, for real this time, and come out of the nightmare. She has sweat all over her body, her nightgown is soaked with blood, too.

But she completely forgets the discomfort when she realizes that Frankenstein is hugging her, stroking her back vigorously. The warmth of her hand, compared to the atrocious insensibility of her dream, makes her shiver of well-being. She leans against him, buries her head in his chest. He’s breathing fast too. Was he scared for her?

“It’s okay, try to calm your heartbeat. You’re out of danger now.” He reassures her, rubbing her back still.

She knows that’s not true. The plant still surrounds her rib cage with leaves and other buds bloom, she feel her heart compress. But Frankenstein’s voice is sweeter than the wind of the night and she wants to believe him. Let herself be rocked in his embrace and be made to believe that he loves her.

When her breathing returns to calm, he lets go of her and turns to the bedside table. The room is lit only by a dim light, and because of the closed curtains, Lunark can not guess what the time of day is. She looks around with curiosity. A large library, maps and a globe… It can not be anything but Frankenstein’s room.

This realization moves her. The room smells like parchment and laundry, his scent is familiar and comforting. His perfume permeates the sheets of the bed in which she rests and she wraps them a little more around her, as if to imitate a hug.

She observes Frankenstein while, back to her, he absorbs liquid in a syringe. He turns to her and she jumps. The side of his face is crossed by a red scar.

“What happened?” She asks anxiously. He sits on the edge of the bed and responds calmly:

“You …were a little agitated in your sleep.”

“I hurt you.”

He opens his mouth to answer, but is silent, his lips trembling, while Lunark traces the cut with her fingertips. The touch electrify him and he wants to close his eyes, to tilt his face against the woman’s hand. But he must not. She is not in a state of normal thinking and it would be far too easy to get carried away here to his room.

Finally, she lets her arm fall and asks:

“Frankenstein… what’s happening to me?”

He looks at her, trying to find the words so she does not panic. She is already quite shocked like that. But finally, finding nothing to alleviate the truth, he chooses to say it directly.

“You have Hanahaki disease. This is a typical disease in werewolves and nobles when they experience very strong and one-sided feelings towards a person. Humans also know about this disease, but have classified it as imaginary in the same rank as vampires because they can not contract it.”

“Is that bad?” She inquires.

“Yes. If I do not remove these flowers… you will die within a week,” he said, looking straight at her to make her understand the extent of his anxiety.

Lunark sighs, looking exhausted. Her complexion is pale and the features of her face are drawn by fatigue. But another flower falls from her lips, and she contemplates it with tenderness, no doubt thinking of the person who provoked the disease. Frankenstein has a twinge in his heart and hurries to look away.

“Are there any side effects to this operation?” She asks, spinning the delicate hibiscus between her fingers. For a moment, an idea strikes him like a thunderbolt. What if I did not tell her anything? I could pretend to know nothing, she would lose her feelings and she could love me…

'Ah, but what am I thinking of?’ He reprimands himself, cursing himself for thinking of something so terrible. He turns his attention back to Lunark, who is still waiting for his answer.

“You’ll… lose your feelings for this person if I remove the flowers.” He answers.

He immediately understands that the woman’s decision is already made, and this decision makes him want to scream. She squeezes the flower in her hands and determination shines in her weakened eyes.

“Never,” she said in a passionate breath.

“But why?” Frankenstein exclaims bitterly. “What’s so great about this man who does not even love you so that you want to die for him?”

Lunark looks at him, and the love that illuminates her lavender eyes makes him tremble inwardly. If only it were directed to him…

“This man … is everything.” She answers, looking down at the now wrinkled flower.

He nods mechanically, trying as best he can not to explode with jealousy and despair. He does not want her to love this man, but more than anything, he does not want her to die. He would force him to love her if he could.

Of course. She would be happy and satisfied, with a werewolf who would be like her and who would not be poisoned by an evil weapon.

Suddenly, he feels her hand settle on his. Blood flows from her mouth, but she smiles softly.

“Frankenstein, try to understand how I feel. You’re in love right now, are not you?” 

He jumps when he hears her sentence. Did she guess what he felt? He stares at her and tries to decode her face, but she does not seem to suspect anything. He relaxes and answers the truth in a low voice.

“Yes. I… sincerely love her. ”

“Her?”

Lunark seems totally shocked. He retorts with confusion:

“Yes, her. It’s a woman.”

“Oh. I thought you and your master…”

“My master? No, I… I love him a lot, it’s true, but… it’s like a believer’s love for God. Not like a romantic relationship.” He explains to her.

Lunark lowers her head. A very intense cough shakes her, and black petals fall from her mouth. One hand pressed to her chest and the other tearing the sheets convulsively. Frankenstein, anxious, surrounds her shoulders with his arm to support her, but she pushes him away.

“Lunark… I… I do not want you to die… I can not stand it…” 

His voice is supplicating for one of the very few times in his life. He wants to take this pain away, but he can not force it and it kills him to see her choke slowly before his eyes without being able to do anything.

She looks up at him and her glare is wild.

“Why do you want it so much?” She asks.

A tear of pain runs down her cheek, and all of a sudden Frankenstein can not control himself anymore. With a growl, he grabs her face in his hands, and before he could stop, his lips were on her and he felt like floating in the stars. He kisses her fiercely, possessive, intoxicated by the taste of blood in her mouth.

Lunark is surprised by the sudden action, she could feel Frankenstein’s desperation, his desire. It overwhelms her almost instantly, putting her hands on his chest, she kisses back with the exact same intensity. But it hurts, she can feel vines wr ap around her lungs. “Franken…stein…” Lunark moaning out through the kiss.

Frankenstein’s eyes shoot open at the call of his name. And then he realizes what he’s doing. Taking something that is not his. Stealing a kiss to satisfy his own desires. He immediately pulls away from Lunark, and with gritted teeth gets up suddenly, his fists clenched, and comes out of the room, slamming the door.


	4. A Kiss in the Snow

Raizel had seen many beautiful things in his life. The awakening of spring at his window, the beginning of the world. While still living in Lukedonia, Frankenstein used to bring back books that Ragar lent him, and he showed him pictures and explained their meaning. Raizel particularly liked books about flowers; they were all so varied, with different scents and colors.

However, none of the flowers in pictures had been so splendid as those in Lunark’s room. Raizel had not intended to enter, but the bright colors he had glimpsed through the half-open door had drawn his curiosity.

He opened his bond to share his wonder with Frankenstein but immediately, a terribly violent emotion resounded in his heart. He frowned, worried. Why was he so upset? It had been a long time since he had felt such a disturbance coming from him.

He was about to go in search of his servant when he saw through the window something so incredible that he was dissuaded from it.

The sun was setting on the horizon, bathing the snow in the garden with gold. Lunark, alone in the cold, was moving slowly, her breath creating clouds of mist in the icy air. The tears hooked on her eyelashes had frozen in sparkling crystals. She looked at the bare trees, their gaunt silhouettes on the canvas of the sky. She walked to collapse against one of the trunks, panting.

After Frankenstein had left her in his bedroom, she decided that she needed to get air. To get out of his room. Out of his house. So on shaky legs she managed to leave with no one seeing her go (hopefully).

Her hands hooked the bark with despair, in an effort to stay upright. But nothing worked, she was too weak. She sat down, her back resting on the trunk, and tilted her head back, gripping her neck for air.

Her lips burned despite the cold. This kiss, which he had dared to steal to her, was killing her slowly, having revived even more strongly her impossible love. This man was hurting her in the depths of her soul. Why… when he did not love her…

She put a hand on her heart and suddenly, the feeling of vibration in her chest became more intense. In silence, she saw the stalk of a flower come out of her lips and wind up to the trunk, tying her to the tree, as if she were now part of it. Blue petals, shining with an unreal light, emerged pale green leaves. She could not struggle, fight, other stems sprang from her body and joined the first, creating a trellis of azure flowers that bloomed around the bare tree branches.

She saw from the corner of her eye a figure advancing in the snow as she choked and sobbed convulsively. In another situation, she would have been mortified to be seen like that but at the moment she could not do anything else.

Cadis Etrama di Raizel raised his hand and passed it quickly in front of her. The feeling of pain gone, the stalks unhooked from her chest and she fell into the snow, panting. She felt a little better, and raised her head gratefully at him, who stared at her anxiously. She stood up trembling and said with a weak smile:

“You know what, Sir? I love Frankenstein, and that keeps me from breathing… I was certain, though, that love was a human emotion.”

He nodded calmly and replied:

“For Frankenstein, you are… a person he cherishes.”

She stared at him without understanding, and coughed, the cold squeezing her throat. She ended up whispering while panting:

“I do not know what you mean by that…”

“These flowers are beautiful. Frankenstein does not know that they are dedicated to him. Tell him.” He said, crimson eyes glancing at her.

Raizel moved slowly away and Lunark remained alone in the middle of the snow, unable to resolve to stifle the tiny spark of hope that had lit in her heart. She wanted to go to the house but her head turned and she wavered on her feet, a vertigo taking possession of her body.

She suddenly felt two arms catch her before she collapsed to the ground, and was caught in a embrace. Her aching head fell against the chest of a man with gold-shining hair in the rays of the dying day, who was holding her tightly with a panicked look.

Frankenstein put a coat on her shoulders, saying in a frantic voice:

“You’re sick, you need to get inside quickly! But what took you? I… what would I have done if you fainted here-”

The man paused in his speech, raising his head towards the tree adorned with resplendent blue flowers. His lips parted in amazement and he could not find words for a moment. Lunark softly pulled away from him, recoiling, afraid to be hurt again by false hopes.

But Frankenstein had no intention of letting her go and pinned her against the trunk of the tree, pressing his body against hers. He literally wanted to scream with desire and despair. How can he tell her that he regretted not having taken the flower that she had come to show him? That he could offer her all the vases of the Earth to put these flowers if only they were all his, and no one else? That he did not want to let her die…

Lunark struggled fiercely at his grip, at full strength she would’ve been able to get out of his grip but now…. the thought irritated her to no end, and every shot she gave went straight to his heart. He lowered his head shamefully, blaming himself to not wanting to let her go even though he could not give her anything.

“It was for you! IT WAS ALL FOR YOU!” She shouted at him, tears threatening to fall.

He froze as he heard those tortured words. Lunark grabbed his clothes and planted her nails in the fabric, continuing to shout:

“I hate you so much! Why do not you see that you’re killing me? Why is not everything enough…! Why did you kiss me when you do not love me? Was it your way of showing your pity? I do not want your pity! I want YOU! I want your love! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!”

He clenched his fists around her forearms, an uncontrollable fire burning in his heart, and lifted her up against the tree, bringing his face close to hers.

“If you were dead, I could not have lived. I was so blind… I do not deserve that you hurt yourself so much for having me. But you only had one word to say…”

Lunark gasped as Frankenstein’s needy lips hit her own and devoured her, moaning. His eyes were closed and his cheeks reddened by a long-held desire, it was wonderful to see and she plunged her fingers into his fair hair, responding to his kiss with the same fervor. Frankenstein presses himself against Lunark more and slightly grinds against her making her moaning more into the kiss. Frankenstein licked the bottom part of her lips, which she gladly gave permission to.

He deepened the kiss and Lunark felt so fuzzy, she wanted more. She NEEDED more.

The flowers of the tree shone brightly as the moon replaced the sun, but neither of them noticed it. Lunark finally broke the kiss and muttered between rapid breaths.

“I want you. Now.”

“Right here? In the garden?” He replied jokingly, passing his eager hands over the woman’s waist.

“Shut up.” She smirked, taking his hand in hers, dragging him into the warmth of the house.


	5. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the last chapter! It's mostly sex, you're forewarned :)

Lunark had already seen the glow of madness in Frankenstein’s eyes during the fights, but it was the first time she saw it mixed with desire. The man’s blue eyes had darkened into something uncontrolled and passionate as he pushed her against the wall of the corridor. This lecherous and hungry look, far from embarrassing her, gave her rather want to press against his body, make him moan and make him even more crazy.

His frantic hands passed on her waist and went down to her hips. An intense heat burned Lunark’s body and she closed her eyes, her hands clutching Frankenstein’s shoulders. He seemed ready to undress her here despite the risk of someone seeing them and she smiled mischievously. It was her that made him lose control in this way, shattering the image of the calm and balanced man he always displayed in the human world.

“What does this arrogant smile mean?” Asked Frankenstein in a low voice, running a finger over an area of her body that was extremely excited at the moment. She choked on her saliva, pushing her nails down his back, and raised her knee to rub his erection. He threw his fist against the wall, panting.

“You are the one who is too arrogant, Frankenstein.” She countered.

He straightened up, and the possessive passion that Lunark saw in his eyes made her shudder. She suddenly realized how dangerous Frankenstein was; a purple gleam shone in his eyes. But this danger only made her more electrified. 

“Do you know, woman,” he murmured, catching her face between his fingers, “how long have I not satisfied that kind of desire? I… I can hardly stop myself from taking off that damn shirt to feel your skin…” he gave Lunark a deep, lustful look.

“Bed. Now.” He said, huskily.

The way he said that word, ‘bed’, had been so dark and urgent that she could feel the heat and moisture in her crotch increase unbearably. She grabbed Frankenstein’s hand and squeezed it between her thighs, eyes closed, mouth open.

“Lunark…” she heard him warn, contradicting himself as he moved his fingers. She opened her eyes and met his. For a second, time seemed to stop and all control disappeared.

Between two flows of fluid between her legs as she gave hip shots on one of the man’s thighs, she felt that he lifted her up and dragged her into her room. The flowers shone softly in the darkness dimmed by the light of a lamp.

The thump of the door had not even resounded that he had already thrown her on the bed without softness, completely crazy to touch her… caress her… feel her… oh, feel her small hands clutching his back as he sank into her and screamed his name…

Frankenstein was literally inflamed. More than 800 centuries of abstinence had accumulated in him a terrible frustration, although he managed to ignore it, until the arrival of this woman. Specifically, since she moved into his home, he had felt like he was smelling her perfume into his room and the Dark Spear had not left him in peace. The weapon felt the need of his master and shouted to him to satisfy it. He had stopped counting the number of nights he had awakened with a start, the hard cock and hormones unleashed, his hand wrapped around his pulsating erection. He had refrained from showing anything in front of her, cursing himself for having such a frenetic passion for a woman whose pain he had caused.

When she murmured this words in the garden, “I want you. Now.” The Dark Spear had been unleashed in his mind, to the pace of his heart that was beating at full speed with love and gratitude.

And now, his evil weapon, more eager than ever, continued to scream. 'Lunark… we want to bite her, tear her up, make her scream with pleasure and pain. TAKE HER NOW! Feel her hot lips around your cock… Push it in her mouth and pull her hair… Lick her creamy skin, bite, sink in her! NOW!“ 

Frankenstein gave a strangled howl, throwing himself on Lunark and covering her with his body, moving hips and pushing his nails into her forearms.

’'Frankenstein? Are you okay?” Asked Lunark, pierced by needles of pleasure but worried by his desesperate frenzy.

“Y-Yes… but… I want… we want… ” he struggled with his words, tormented by painful pleasure.

The woman took his face in her hands. His cheeks were red with excitement, and his widely dilated pupils were embedded in a flood of violet light.

“I’m going to give you what you want. And more.” 

“Yes, more…” Frankenstein moaned. “We want more… ”

He pushed her against the wall of the bed, his hands now clawed, ripping her clothes. She had a burst of pleasure in feeling a claw brush the tip of one of her breasts. It was not a normal touch. She felt a touch of pain, and an immense desire that emanated from it.

“The Dark Spear wants me?” She whispered, running a finger over Frankenstein’s lips. He gasped, his eyes closed, his voice deeper and delirious than usual.

“Yes… We want… The woman that the master loves…”

Lunark felt her heart leap at these words, and even more when Frankenstein’s mouth attacked her own in a fierce battle of domination. His tongue moved as he explored every corner of the wet cavity while his hands pressed her breasts, his fingers moving faster and faster on the nipples, creating a friction at once pungent because of claws and terribly warm. Lunark screamed with pleasure and need, massaging her clitoris vigorously.

“Fran… ken… stein… I want you… FRANKENSTEIN!”

He spread her on the bed in a sudden gesture, ripping his clothes in a few seconds. The clothes flew through the air, streaked with violet energy. They fell into ashes right at the moment the Frankenstein plunged his mouth into the wet intimacy of the woman, without precautions, licking and biting everything that his tongue touched. Lunark’s eyes rolled back and she arched, suffocating with pleasure. The man’s gorgeous, sweating body was lying on the bed and his hands clenched on her hips, his pelvis thrusting against the covers to try to relieve the pain of his erection.

She had never felt a sensation like this before. She straightened up, wrapped her fingers around Frankenstein’s blond locks and pushed his head against her pussy. He swallows, moving his tongue faster and faster inside her, creating more and more delicious friction.

“Hu-u, YES! I’m going to… AAAH!”

Her hands pulled Frankenstein’s hair as she came on his face with a scream. He writhed, one hand on his erection, responding with a groan. He removed his head from between her thighs, panting. She slid her hand against the back of his leg. She felt his muscles tighten under her fingers. This man had such a perfect body, but what really made her tremble with desire was his personality. His assurance, his fervor, his arrogance.

“Do you want me to… do the same thing?” She breathed, still buzzed by earlier.

His eyes widen when he hears that and a hoarse groan comes from his lips. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his hands running over her skin.

“Do it. Now.”

“So impatient-AH! ”

She gasped as his fingers grabbed a nipple and prodded it with a deliciously sensitive sensation. Frankenstein smiled with satisfaction, which changed quickly again in need, Lunark having caught his erection and rubbing it softly. He closed his eyes with a groan, letting his head rest against the woman’s shoulder. He had dreamed of it for so long, imagining her hand caressing him instead of his own.

“More…” He panted.

He ran his hand through Lunark’s hair, who lowered her head, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck and chest. He gasped as she approached his lower abdomen and her hot breath hit the sensitive flesh of his cock.

She took it in her mouth so quickly that he did not have time to stop before screaming. She ran her tongue along his erection that pulsated at the same pace as his heart, catching his hips and pushing it really deep down.

Frankenstein began to tremble. The Dark Spear was euphoric, vibrating inside his mind with lustful thoughts and phrases that increased his excitement tenfold. He was close, and pulled Lunark back, panting.

“I want to come inside you.”

She looked up at him and a gleam of extreme lust lit her eyes.

“Have you ever done it with a werewolf?” She asked.

“No why?” He asked in confusion.

She did not answer. Her lips curled into a ferocious smile and Frankenstein suspected that she was hiding something, but he completely forgot about that mystery as she rested her soaked finger on the top of his cock.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

He clasped his hands around her arms and pinned her on the mattress, breathless and crazy ideas. He wanted make her beg and twist for him… He wanted her to make him beg and turn him over the bed, riding him… Lunark had her eyes closed and was absolutely adorable. A spasm of tenderness gripped his heart, and for a moment the Dark Spear was silent.

“Lunark. Luna, my wild wolf, my love …”

She opened her eyes, and the emotion that radiated there was touching.

“Frankenstein. It was all for you. And that’s all for you now too. Forever.” She said, smiling softly.

She closed her eyes and he sank into her. Lunark gasped with pleasure, wrapping her legs around the man’s body, welcoming the extraordinary sensations of friction and filling. He was just pushing in the right angle, with passion and eagerness, and she clenched her hands on his biceps, whispering his name, again and again, louder and louder as he accelerated.

Suddenly, he touched the deepest place in her and she shouted with pleasure, opening her eyes sharply. The moment had finally come. She saw trouble appear in the eyes invaded by the excitement of Frankenstein.

“What happens—AH!” Frankenstein gasped, snapping his hips up in surprise.

Frankenstein tilted his head back, an incredibly intense sensation running through his body. It was as if his skin was on fire, each of his nerve endings unbearably excited. He opened his eyelids, his breathing so fast that he felt like he was running out of air. All around him floated a purple fog of the same color as Lunark’s eyes who shining like jewels. A trellis of purple flowers surrounded them, their petals shimmering with the energy of the Dark Spear. He closed his eyes, convinced to float in a dream. Her body was both hot and cold without the warmth of the woman’s hands.

“ Lun… ark… touch… me…” He shakily moaned out.

Lunark blinked, slowly reversing the position to be above Frankenstein who groaned in despair and need. Her werewolf eyes saw through his body the mesh of his veins, the blood pulsating at a breathtaking pace. And all his tender points, where his skin was provided with more nerves.

Her hands rushed to Frankenstein’s body, caressing and titillating all these erogenous zones. He writhed, grabbing her shoulders and screaming lasciviously. Her mouth sucked his neck, his nipples, biting slightly, and her hips still moving in a smooth and regular rhythm.

Never had she felt as powerful and desired as at this moment.

“LUNARK! Ha… ha…” he rasped, laughing slightly.

“YES, STILL! I fall… I fall, hold me!“

Frankenstein’s body lay completely in her arms, impotent, vanquished by pleasure. He held her shoulders and legs moved as she thrusted downward, more and more deeply.

Suddenly, Frankenstein shifted his weight against her. She met his gaze at the climax of the excitement and screamed as he came in a hoarse groan. Stars danced before her eyes, more beautiful than any of the galaxies she had already admired. The purple fog faded and the two bodies entwined on the bed slowly subsided.

Frankenstein came slowly out of Lunark’s body, eyes closed, filled. The presence of the Dark Spear had calmed down to a tiny murmur.

’'Evil woman. You took me by surprise… It was… extraordinary,” he said between breaths.

Lunark smiles, placing her head against the man’s bare chest.

“It’s the difference of werewolves with other races. When we really love someone with all our heart, this feeling is metamorphosed during sex to give our partner maximum pleasure… It was… the first time it happened to me.”

Frankenstein, understanding what that meant, hugged her harder, kissing her hair. This feeling of warm embrace, of being completed, soothed him so much. He did not want to control himself anymore. He did not want to fight anymore. Just to be there and love.

He pulled a blanket over their entwined bodies and they fell asleep, exhausted.

“Oh, Lunark! What happened to your neck?” Tao exclaimed as he approached the woman sitting on the armchair. “It looks like leeches have attacked you!”

Lunark blushed, and replaced the scarf under the curious gazes of others. Frankenstein, serving tea to his master, gave her a suggestive wink.

“Boss! You too! But it is not as credible… There may be an epidemic in the air! Maybe it’s contagious!” 

Karias chuckled behind his elbow, muttering just loud enough for everyone to hear:

“Yes, it’s an disease. The disease of love is in the air…” He snickered.

He caught everyone’s attention, including the embarrassed and threatening glares of the two people involved.

“What is the connection between love and leeches?” Asked M-21, confused.

“I think leeches are in love with blood…” Takeo began.

Karias sighed, looking discouraged.

“Argh, you do not really understand anything about life.” Shaking his head as the three men exchanged glances.

Frankenstein exchanged a knowing glance with his master, then put the teapot on the tray.

“Let’s go explore Seoul, my Luna. There are magnificient flower gardens that I want to show you. ”

And under the dumbfounded gaze of the assembly, he captured the lips of a delighted Lunark before taking her outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Hanahaki is so fascinating. See you next time, my dear readers! And thanks again to CatPockyLady for the correction!


End file.
